Breaking Bones
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: Then he gently strokes my shoulder. But it causes me to jump away from him. Ice cold. Beautiful. Non-natural coloured eyes. "Oh my god," I choke out. "You're a vampire! VAMPIRES ARE THE REASON I AM LIKE THIS!"
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry this chapter is so short but they will get longer...!

Chapter One: McKenna.

(Kaylie's POV)

"You are a fucking bitch! And you know that! Don't you!?" She screams. Soon enough she leans towards me and takes my littlest finger. As she puts strong pressure upon my finger, I cry out in pain. Then she gives my finger one more hard squeeze and let's go. Soon she runs away back out my room and downstairs. I gently stroke my finger. Definitely broken, I think the bone might of been shattered in one place. But it's not the worst I have had. McKenna used to let me go to school, but that was before it all happened. Back then I had a mother, a father, a human sister, a little cottage in a small town in England called Sherbourne. But back then I also had a happy life...

I used to go to school. Now I just get locked in my room 24/7 and I get given a tiny meal of 2 damn pieces of toast a day. One at 10am, the other at 4pm. That's the reason why I'm anorexic. And it's her fault I have cuts, scars and broken bones. I hate my sister. I hate my life. If I had a rope, a gun or a knife. I swear to god that I would kill myself.

That night I cried myself to sleep, as usual...

I woke up with a burning pain in my chest; it hurt so much that I could barely breathe. Then I tried to sit up. I couldn't. I tried to open my eyes and they did open, but I could only see everything in a browny colour and there were black splodges at the edges of my vision as well. But I could see one thing...

That this is not my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Katniss.

(Kaylie's POV)

Where am I?!

Then without thinking, I scream. I scream and scream and scream. But it's only 2 seconds later when people walk in. A male around 30, he has short blonde hair, snowy skin and golden eyes. The other is a woman with pale ginger hair up in a bun with shining azure eyes and glowing skin. I'm still screaming and lying on my back.

"Shhhhhhhh... Shhhhhhh... Calm down... Calm down," Hushes the woman. I stop and stare at her. She has a kind and loving heart shaped face. I wonder what her name is.

"W-ww-w... Where am... I?" I stutter.

"Calm down child, calm down. You are safe now... I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is your nurse for today, she is called Aida. Now would you like something to eat?"

I nod slowly, because I'm very confused and my head throbs.

"Ok, I will get something. You are dangerously underweight..." Sighs Aida. Then she dashes off.

My vision soon clears when Carlisle pulls a chair to my bed. "Now. You are in Hospital. We are all here to take care of you. For a while you need to eat, relax and in time you will need to tell us why you're here. Now, would you mind telling me what is your name and age?"

"Uhhhhhhh... Yeah. Kaylie Langton, and I'm 16,"

Then there's a faint knock on the door. It's Aida with a massive plate of roast beef, peas and potatoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's so small! Uhhhhhh..."

"My name's Kaylie, and trust me... This isn't small,"

"Oh, well. Kaylie eat up!" Aida grins.

"We will leave you be for a while, ok bye Kaylie,"

They are leaving when I cry, "Thank you," Then I sob as one tear falls.

I look up at the clock as they leave. It's 5pm. I have been unconscious for a whole day... I look down at my clothes. Oh god. I'm wearing a white partly see through hospital gown... But I see the clothes I was wearing in the bin. My pair of black shorts sized 10-11, they are a tiny bit tight, but I'm skinny so they are good enough, my dads old shirt is a musky green and it goes down to my knees. I don't have shoes or a jumper, mainly because I have been locked in a room for over 3 years. But my shorts and shirt are both drenched in blood and they have holes where McKenna has either torn it or stabbed me and it has made holes.

I stare at the meal in awe and I gobble it up in a rush and I drift off to sleep... Not crying myself to sleep and having no nightmares about McKenna harming or killing me.

(Edward's POV)

"I'm home!" Shouts Carlisle. Good. He's finally home after his shift at the hospital. I immediately drop the book I was reading, The Hunger Games, and I dash downstairs to greet him.

"Hi was work today?" I ask eagerly.

"Good, I'm looking after a 16 year old who is badly abused and dangerously anorexic. I'm extremely worried she isn't going to make it... Poor soul. You know she has the bone in one of her fingers shattered, 4 badly broken ribs, her skull has a tiny crack in it, her left leg is broken, she has also been stabbed in the right arm with a knife... I feel so sorry for her. But the wounds aren't normal. I mean, it would have to be a very strong person to do that..."

Then at that point, I know Carlisle and I are thinking the very same thing...

"She was abused by a Vampire,"

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: First Sight.

(Edwards POV)

"She was abused by a Vampire," Carlisle sighs.

"Well, what can we do? She can't go back to an immortal!"

"Well, maybe she will go into care... If she survives... Poor soul,"

"Well, I got an idea. Try and find out information from her and then we could adopt her!"

"No!" Carlisle hisses. "I mean, she's been put through a lot of stress and she's dying! We can't ask her about her past yet,"

"Fine," I groan.

"But I have an idea. We should find her a friend... To keep her comfort,"

"Ahhhhhhh... I see where you're going but Ali is a bit to enthusiastic and Rose wont be able to part from Emmett-"

"No, Edward. I was thinking you,"

What? "Why me? I mean, why?

"No. You. Because you don't have a mate or a friend. Or anyone. Apart from Katniss Everdeen in your book, come on Edward. Come with me to the hospital in the morning and help Kaylie stay alive,"

I nod slowly, I understand. "Of course,"

(Kaylie's POV)

"Don't say anything you don't think you should, ok?" Carlisle whispers.

"Yeya, fine," Smiles another voice. A silky young males, but who's?

I slowly open my eyes and smile at Carlisle.

"Hello Kaylie, how you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, not hungry. That's a new feeling... But I'm still sore,"

Carlisle raises his eyebrows. "Sore? Your battered and broken!"

"Yeah, I'm used to it though..." I sigh.

"Well, this is one of my adopted sons, he's 17 and he's called Edward. I thought he could keep you company, you know. Be friends,"

I haven had a friend since I moved.

"I would love that! Hi Edward, I'm Kaylie,"

"Hey I'm Edward," He answers.

Of god. He's so hot! Gorgeous pale skin, bronze hair that is evenly shaped and golden eyes, absolute sex god...

"Ok, I'll leave you be," Carlisle sighs and slowly walks out.

"Hi Kaylie, I'm so happy we're friends," He doesn't even bother to break the ice. "So," He lowers his voice. "What happened to you? Did you starve yourself? Get abused?"

"I would NEVER starve myself!" I shout and it hurts my wounds. "MY FUCKING SISTER KILLED MY PARENTS AND LOCKED ME IN A ROOM FOR FOUR YEARS! SHE STARVED ME AND STABBED ME! PUNCHED ME! SNAPPED MY BONES IN HALF!" I'm now bursting into tears. Why did I say that!?

Then he gently strokes my shoulder. But it causes me to jump away from him.

Ice cold.

Beautiful.

Non-natural coloured eyes.

"Oh my god," I choke out. "You're a vampire! VAMPIRES ARE THE REASON I AM LIKE THIS!" Then I strip off my gown revealing my naked body. It is as thin as a stick, there are purple, black, green, yellow and blue bruises all over my body; scars from knife wounds and then I take off the thing he was not expecting. I have an invisible patch thing over my right eye. I slowly peel it off, revealing a bloody black eye with a line through it...

Now Edward Cullen knows I was stabbed in the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey you guys! this ones a lot longer by the way and a speacial thanks to these guys for favourite-ing and/or following me! Also please READ, follow, favourite, REVIEW and ENJOY!

shebasue

Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid

Mangagirl97

serena83

TwilightForever21

Supernaturalxfan172

Chapter Four: The Truth.

(Edward's POV

The moment I saw her, I was nervous.

I couldn't read her mind, that has mever, EVER happened before. Also she is So beautiful. I gotta say, more than Rosalie... Average height, has pale brown hair down to her ribs, it is wavy, busy and curly, tousling down her body and slightly tanned skin. She is anorexic, dangerously skinny. I can only see a large black bruise over her cheek but underneath her white night gown which is under a sheet, there is probably much, much worse.

"Don't say anything you don't think you should, ok?" Carlisle whispers.

"Yeya, fine," I grunt.

Then she nervously awakes, opening her hazel green eyes.

"Hello Kaylie, how you feeling?" Carlisle questions.

"I'm feeling better, not hungry. That's a new feeling... But I'm still sore," She answers politely and quietly.

Carlisle raises his eyebrows. "Sore? Your battered and broken!"

"Yeah, I'm used to it though..." She sighs.

"Well, this is one of my adopted sons, he's 17 and he's called Edward. I thought he could keep you company, you know. Be friends,"

Her face lights up in wonder. "I would love that! Hi Edward, I'm Kaylie,"

"Hey I'm Edward," I answer kindly.

"Ok, I'll leave you be," Carlisle sighs and slowly walks out.

"Hi Kaylie, I'm so happy we're friends," I don't even bother to break the ice. We NEED answers. "So," I then lower my voice. "What happened to you? Did you starve yourself? Get abused?"

"I would NEVER starve myself!" She shouts very loudly. "MY FUCKING SISTER KILLED MY PARENTS AND LOCKED ME IN A ROOM FOR FOUR YEARS! SHE STARVED ME AND STABBED ME! PUNCHED ME! SNAPPED MY BONES IN HALF!" Shes now bursting into tears. Why did she say that!?Though I feel really bad now.

Then I gently stroke her shoulder, to comfort her. But it causes to her to jump away from me.

Oh crap! I forgot! Ice cold skin, she must be used to it... I think she now knows what I am...

"Oh my god," She chokes out. "You're a vampire! VAMPIRES ARE THE REASON I AM LIKE THIS!" Then I did not expect this... AT ALL... She strips off her gown revealing a gorgeous naked body. It is beautiful. I think to myself.

But then I really see it... It is thin, so thin all the bones in her body poke out underneath her skin, there are purple, black, green, yellow and blue bruises all over her dying body; scars from knife wounds. Then she peels off this gel thing over her eye, one eye is hazel, but the other is black around the edge of the eye. But the actual eye is a bloody black colour and right across it is a bloody line. she was stabbed in the eye. Recently.

Then I rush over to her just as she collapses on the bed in tears.

"It's ok. You can tell me anything, I won't hurt you. Remember, we're friends," I smile softly. Then she peers up at me and gives me a faint smile.

"Ok," She chokes. "I'm Kaylie Langton and not long ago I turned 16. 5 years ago I used to live in England, in a lovely tiny town called Sherbourne. I lived in the country... On a farm with my Mum, Dad and sister. McKenna. McKenna went into town one night. Around 10ish, she was on her own. Then she was attacked, she soon went missing and we thought she was killed at the age of 15. But it wasn't until a year later that she came back and murdered my parents and I have no idea why... She then took me and we went to Forks, she locked me in a room for four years. Barely gave me any food and stabbed me! Punched me! Shattered my bones..." Then I watch her break down. It's a horrible sight.

"McKenna loved watching me suffer. She wouldn't kill me because she knew her only fun was keeping me alive. Then I ended up here. In grateful for that. I'm grateful for you, Edward. For being my only friend,"

Then she reaches up and gives me a soft, warm kiss on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been busy and I by accident deleted some chapters for all my story's that I needed to post! Also sorry this is short! BUT ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chapter Five: Underweight.

(Edward's POV)

"Edward... What on earth went on in there! I heard shouts, tears and screams!"

"Well Carlisle I know part of what we need to know about Kaylie..." I groan, if he gets on my nerve any more than he is right now then I will sacrifice my Volvo and drive us into a tree!

"Yeah course you do Edward!"

"No... I kind of... um... can't well... Read Kaylie's mind..."

"Edward... You can't read her!? Well that's new and I'm guessing you asked her! This could be terrible! Her blood pressure can rise, she can get stressed-which is bad for her body, this could loose the trust we have, it could bring-"

"Oh shut it for once Carlisle. It's a long story but basically she told me. I think I know what we should do," I sigh.

"What?" He questions.

"Let her join the family,"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Kaylie's POV)

"Ok, now where do you feel the pain?"

Everywhere, I think in my head.

"Well mainly my arm, eye, head and ribs. But I feel battered everywhere and Im kinda well... Used to it," I blush.

"Well, I will give you painkillers and everything for it all but please can we do a few tests on you? Just to check you up?"

"Yeah sure," I giggle, oh 2 hot sexy vampires looking at me. Hahaha.

"Please step on these scales, Kaylie," Carlisle grins and I step on the scales and I see it read the number.

"Ok, Kaylie. You weigh 89 pounds, but you were 87 when you came in a week ago" The Dr. writes it down in his medical notepad. Edward the hunk buries his head in his hands and shakes it sorrowfully.

"Is that bad?" I ask worried.

"Well average weight for a healthy 16 year old girl should be around 120 pounds..."

Oh my god. I am underweight. I must be ill... Maybe I'm even dying...

My face is flooded with horror. "It's ok Kaylie, don't worry. We will get you up to that in no time. Now let me look at your wounds. Please take off your gown and stand up over there," Carlisle grins. So I slowly walk over and strip revealing my naked body.

"Ok, I'll put on some medicines on the wounds, bandage them and give you medication, is that ok Kaylie?"

"Yeah," I smile.

Then he does his job.

It's around 20 minutes later when I'm all wrapped up and Carlisle strolls out to get my medication. It's silence until the sex god speaks up.

"So, how you doing?"

"Usual really... Can I ask you something?"

"You can tell me anything, go ahead Kaylie," He grins that gorgeous crooked grin.

"Am I going to go into fostering care when I'm well?" I whisper. It's been on my mind since I got in here. I think EVERYBODY knows I cannot go back to McKenna...

"Well... Um... Kaylie, I probably shouldn't be telling you this... Yet. But I'm gonna say it. Me and my family have been considering fostering you,"


	6. Chapter 6

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF YOU LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES BUT YOU HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY THEN... MAYBE DON'T READ THIS! MAJOR SPOILER MENTIONED!***

Chapter Six: Being The Newest Cullen.

(Edward's POV)

"Ok, so. Kaylie. Alice one of my sisters, she has black hair and she's short. Also she can see the future via visions. Rosalie is my other sister, she has blonde hair and she's the queen of bitchland. Then Emmett is my brother who is huge and inseparable from Rose. Then Jasper is the one with brown hair and is with Ali. Oh and Jas is an my adoptive Mum is Esme. She's so kind and loveable, it will be fine," I sigh.

She just laughs at me, a nervous laugh. "Doubt that! What if they don't like me?" She whispers.

That makes me ROFLMFAO (rolling on floor laughing my fucking ass off) "Kaylie, your worried that they won't you. Not that your in a house of vampire?"

"Yeah," She giggles.

It's been 3 and a half weeks since she went in the hospital. Now her bones and body are healing and she weighs 108 pounds. Still underweight, but better than before. We're the best of friends and we get on very well. Finally she is able to leave the hospital so she's gonna be a Cullen. And if anything goes wrong, we have Carlisle. And venom.

I climb outta the Volvo and rush over to Kaylie in a heartbeat to get the door for her. I don't need to hide what I am.

"Come on in to your new house, Kay," I grin, then I slowly plant a soft, warm kiss on her lips.

(Kaylie's POV)

He kissed me. He kissed me... EDWARD ANTONY MASON FUCKING CULLEN KISSED ME! Yay! At last...

Now I knew they were rich, but I never knew they were this rich! Wowza, it's amazing. I love it here. And I only got here a minute ago...

He leads me through the hall and I see 6 pale, pretty immortals standing right in front of me. I hear mutters but I ignore them. It's Esme who greets me first.

"Darling Kaylie. We have heard so much about you!" Then she embraces me, squeezing me softly. I wince in minor pain. Then as soon as she hears, she backs away with inhuman speed. "Oh sorry darling! You are just bones... Don't worry. We'll feed you perfectly..." She sighs.

Then I meet the rest of the family and soon after a lot of chatting, it's 8pm and Edward thinks I need some sleep. So we walk up into his room.

"What's this book?" I ask, picking up a thick book with at least 350 pages. It's orange and says: "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay. By Suzanne Collins.

"Oh it's Mockingjay, third book in the Hunger Games Trilogy. It's amazing, sad though. Prim just got blown up..." He chuckles.

"Wow. Can I read the trilogy? When I learn to read?" I ask.

His eyes stare at me blankly. "You can't read?"

I shake my head. "No, I can't do many things..."

Then he waltzes over to me and his hands rest on my waist. "I can teach you,"

Then he leans in and we have the best kiss imaginable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: School.

(Kaylie's POV)

The downsides to living in a house of vampires:

1. Emmett ALWAYS makes jokes about your relationship with Edward.

2. They make sure you eat a very small but proper meal 5 times a day.

3. Edward is always telling you that you need to be careful and you're a little delicate human.

4. You get check overs from Carlisle 2 times a day.

5. Alice makes you go shopping. Every Saturday.

But other than that, the last 3 months have been amazing! I had always wanted a big family since when I was 11 since I was locked in a room for years, and now I have got one!

I have great news too, I weigh 115 pounds! Carlisle says that's excellent and I look normal. Well, I have a still pale red line across a red blood shot eye, my cast has just come off my leg and I have two bandages, one on my rib cage and one on my arm where I was stabbed. I love my family, even Rose who ignores me. Edward tells me it's because your human and I'm prettier than her. I'm nowhere near as pretty as her! She's like a goddess!

No one in the Coven has smelt or seen McKenna, I have them a piece of her clothing for scent and I described her. Thank god she's gone...

"Kay?" Emmett grins.

"Yeah?" I mumble with a mouthful of coco pops and milk.

"How's Kayward?"

Ugh... I hate that name Em made up. Kaylie+Edward=Kayward.

"Good," I grin in a smug way. "How's Rosemett?"

He leans back onto the posh black couch and grins. "As epic and sexy as it has always been..."

"Hahaha..." I laugh. Then my bf walks in.

"Ah, Kayward are reunited!" Emmett booms and in reply, Edward hisses.

"Funny Emmett. Kaylie? So you ready for your first day at school?"

"Yeah, it's been years," I grin. Then I rush up stairs and wonder what to wear... I'm gonna wear a spring green Hollister short sleeved shirt, a long sleeved white shirt underneath so my arms are covered, tight black jeans and black converses. Then I tie my hair back into a long side braid. I want to cover as much skin as possible. But my eye is the problem. Carlisle said it needs to have time to heal in the air so I cannot have the see through skin thing over it which I had before. So I'm actually wearing an eye patch. I look truly ridiculous... I really do...

"You ready?" Edward asks me.

"Kinda, you'll be with me the whole day right?"

"Of course Kaylie. Oh and we have to like make up a story. Carlisle and Esme adopted us and you're the newest one, you were adopted 2 weeks ago and you're name is Kaylie Hale since you were Rosalie and Jasper's cousin. Ok?"

"Yeah," I smile. Then I go in Emmett's jeep with Edward, Emmett and Jas. I get to sit on the roof with Emmett! I love my big bro! Then Ali and Rosalie take Rose's Porsche.

We soon arrive at Forks High School and when we get there, everyone stares. I just ignore it. Jasper parks the car and Edward looks up at me. "Jump," He says.

"You'll catch me?" I ask. "I am heavy,"

He laughs. "You're anorexic and I'm stronger than you think, of course,"

Oh yeah, vamps are strong. I leap off the top and into his arms. Then he kisses me. I love it when he kisses me.

(Edward's POV)

God I hate mind reading sometimes... All the boys are thinking about MY KAYLIE. She's mine. I've been at this school for over a year. But I haven't been since I met Kay because I couldn't bear to be away from her. She's my love. The one I've been looking for for 100 years.

Our first lesson was History, then Biology, then English. In English we're reading Wuthering Heights... For the 3rd time... In each lesson, I just sat next to Kay and taught her myself. But when she was asked to read out loud, that's when I couldn't help her. I wanted to scream "She can't read! Piss off you motherfucking bitch!" But I couldn't.

"Errrrrrrrr. Mrs Stewart, I'm sorry but I can't read," Kaylie mumbles.

Then at that point at least 10 people think, "Why are all the hot ones dumb..." That annoys me SOOOOOOOOOO much.

"Oh. Ok, Mr Cullen, you read," Sighs Mrs Stewart.

At lunch, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowd both try to ask her out, but that was when I wasn't there. As soon as I saw her with them, I knew she didn't want them there so I'd kiss her lips and that would tell them to fuck off.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, but please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Ok so I've decided this story is gonna be a merged story. By that I mean... Well I guess you'll find out! But there are gonna be bits from the books and movies but like, different. This probably makes no sense what I just said, but I really don't wanna give any spoilers away. Ok, so I really wanted to do this scene! So here it goes! Also I absolutely HAD to mention my favourite band! They're Imagine Dragons and I adore them, and if you haven't heard them... THEN LISTEN TO THEM and if you do hear them and dislike their music... then you don't like good music (No offence) Lol... Oh and sorry I keep skipping time... Please review!

Chapter Eight: The Game.

(Kaylie's POV)

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.

This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.

Enough to make my systems blow.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive." I sing in tune to the song 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons which is on the radio in Edward's Volvo.

"You really like this song?" Edward asks sarcastically.

"Yeah! I love it," I sigh. "Do you not?"

"Hmmmmm it's ok, but I like older fashioned songs, I am from the 1920s though. I like Claire de Lune by Debussy,"

"Yeah, it's nice, but come on Imagine Dragons are epic!"

"Sure, sure," He grins and then plants a soft kiss on my cheek. "Errrrr... Kaylie, I was wondering... Well, do you want to marry me?"

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.

"Edward!" I gasp. "Of course I'll marry you!" Then I kiss his lips with pleasure.

"Oh Kay... When shall we have the wedding?"

"Well, I mean we only want Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice right? Well I have no family to invite,"

"We are your family Kay, well... We would probably invite our cousins from Alaska, Irina Denali, Tanya Denali, Kate Denali, Carmen Denali and Eleazar Denali. But with just them it could be a very quiet wedding... I'll get Carlisle to call the Denali's tonight and see when they can come over here, so the wedding can be next week? The week after?"

"Yes, yes of course, I love it. Edward, am I going to be... Changed?"

Silence. "Well... Errrrrrrr... Do you want to?"

"Yes, I do want to become a vampire, like you someday. Because I can be with you forever then. Will you change me?"

"Maybe Kay, I'll change you a couple of months after we're married, ok?" I nod.

Then the Edward's phone rings. I look at the screen, and the caller ID is Alice.

"It's Ali, I'll answer, it may be a vision about McKenna," Mumbles Edward as he picks up the phone. "Alice, it's me,"

There's a pause and then Edward answers. "Oh yeah, there's a big cloud... Did the weather says?" Another pause. "Yeah, we'll come now. We're only a few miles away from the track so we'll be there in about 5 minutes, ok? Great! Kay will love it," Then he moves the phone from his ear and drops it on my lap.

"What the fuck is happening?" I ask interested. What is it? What will I love?

"Well, there's a storm so we're gonna play baseball. It's the only time we can play! You're gonna be our referee,"

"Why can you only play in a storm?" Ok they're vampires, but what's that got to do with a storm?!

"The thunder covers up the sound we make when we hit the ball," He chuckles.

"Cool, so where do we play?" I ask.

"It's here," He points out and turns down a twisted woody lane. "Just a mile down here," Then we take a bumpy, fast drive.

After about 2 minutes, I see my fellow family. Edward helps me outta the car and gives me his jacket since we came straight from school and he doesn't get cold. Ive really settled into my home and school with the Cullens since I've been with them for 9 months and it's now November 17th, and that means my birthday is in exactly 42 days, since ill be 17 on the 22nd of December. We greet the guys and begin the game. I'm referee with Esme. The first to bat are Carlisle, then Rose, then Jasper. Then the ones trying to get the ball are Edward and Emmett. Then Alice throws the ball. The game begins.

It's so amazing watching it, it's so fast... But on Carlisle's second bat...

"STOP!" Shouts Alice and everyone comes running in, and within a second, Edward is at my side.

"Alice saw 3 vampires coming this way, they'll be here in roughly 2 minutes," He says to me. "Carlisle?"

"No Edward, they're too near. You and Kaylie wouldn't be able to get away in time," Whispers Carlisle.

"Put your hair down, it'll help cover up the smell," Jasper Hisses.

I take my long ebony hair out of its side braid and I ruffle it up and make sure I have a side fringe that covers up my bad eye.

"Jasper, how the fuck does that help! You would be able to smell her from Tokyo," Groans Rose. I hate how Rosalie says my name. Her.

"Stay behind me," Whispers Edward. I nod timidly and follow orders.

They then approach. On the left is a male shirtless and he has red eyes, dreadlocks and dark skin. Then one in the middle is another man and he has vampire pale skin, red eyes and fair blonde hair. Then the one on the right is a young female. Dark auburn hair that covers half her face, red eyes and, of course, pale skin.

"Hello, my name is Laurent," The dreadlock guy says. "And this is James, and his mate, Eden,"

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family, Edward, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Kaylie,"

"Oh looks like you're playing a round of baseball. Would you mind if we join in?" Asks Laurent.

I turn to Edward, he's staring at James with anger in his eyes.

"Sure, 2 of our coven were just leaving," Sighs Carlisle.

Edward and I start to walk off at those words. Until James grabs me from behind.

"SHE'S HUMAN!" He shouts.

"Fuck off," Shouts Edward while pushing James off me.

"Don't touch her!" Screams Esme.

"Leave her be guys, she's with us!" Booms Em.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It seems James is thirsty. It may be an issue for us to play a game with you... We'll be leaving now," Sighs Laurent.

"Come on J! She's not worth it, but I am," Giggles Eden. I look at her, she looks at me. She's very beautiful indeed...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Yeah I do know that the real vampire in Twilight is called Victoria, not Eden, but this is different, ok? Oh and I had to make James a shield in this story too, you'll find out soon enough too. Oh yeah I've altered the chapters one, three and four, I think so if you wanna check them out then I guess you can. Sorry it's short. REVIEW!

Chapter Nine: Away.

(Kaylie's POV)

"James is a tracker! I can see by looking in his eyes!" Hisses Edward.

"His mind though?" I gasp.

Edward shakes his head. "No, I can't read it. Like yours. He's a shield alright. We need to get you away. Now..." He sighs. Then he hands me his phone. "Call Alice, tell her you and me will meet the rest of you at the house. Tell everyone he's a tracker and a shield, and he wants Kaylie,"

"Ok," I whisper. I dial Alice's number and she picks up on the first ring.

"Edward?!" She gasps.

"No it's me Kay,"

"Oh Kay! It's ok!" She screeches as the wind beats against the phone. She's running. Fast.

"Yeah, yeah. Edward told me to tell you that James is a shield and a tracker. Edward can't read his mind and he wants me. Edward wants to get me far away and we will meet you all at the house and that we need to be ready to leave," I whisper.

"Ok Kay, seeya both there," She replies.

"Carlisle, I'm taking Kaylie far. I'll take her to Alaska and hide her with the Denali's. I want her safe," Edward shouts.

"No Edward, firstly James will expect you to be with her and you're not putting our friends at risk. Esme and Rosalie will take her to Phoenix. It's far away and unexpected. Then Jasper, Alice, Emmett, you and me will hunt James..."

"What will you do to him?" I ask in a tiny, scared voice.

I hear Edward swallow hard. "Kill him, tear him apart and burn him to ashes,"

"Ok, come on Kaylie. Get in the Porsche," Sighs Esme. I do as I'm told and I get into the back seat of Rosalie's crimson car. Then Rose gets in the drivers seat, and while Esme goes to get me a bag of clothes, Rose speaks to me for the first time since I've been here.

"If any of us die saving you... I will suck every drop of hot blood out of your body..." She hisses.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this isn't a chapter, it's just an authors note. But I'm gonna be honest with all of you. I'm getting REALLY bored of writing this story. I don't know whether to give it up... But if all of you want me too carry on, or stop now, then REVIEW! I'd love to hear what all of you think, and also if you have any ideas for the story... Then... REVIEW!

Yours sincerely,

Autumn Black 74 xxx


	11. GOODBYE!

Hello. So this is just a Author's Note to simply say that I've given up on this story. I'm sorry to you guys who liked it, but it's over. But hey, you can check out my other twilight stories! Anyways, BYE xxx


	12. BREAKING BONES IS GONNA RETURN

Hey guys! I'm re-writing Breaking Bones! I'm gonna start it as a new story and call it... PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME A GOOD NAME FOR IT! I'll be starting the new story sometime soon and it will be a bit different to Breaking Bones, I'm gonna add in extra things and then take out things. Please please read it! And also review to tell me a name for the story!

Autumn Black 74 xxx


	13. Story Information

Author's Note: Hey guys! So I've re-written this story and altered it! It's now up and it's called "You Are My Destiny". Please read it! It'll be really good and better than this story!

-Autumn xxx


End file.
